Scientific Weaponry
The ability to wield or create scientific weapons. Sub-power of Advanced Technology and Device Usage. Opposite to Magic Weaponry. Also Called *Weapons Of Science Capabilities Users are able to create or wield various forms of science based weaponry (including chemical or biological) that suits their needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive. The weapons are more advanced technology that often yield impressive results. Due to the weapons being powered by plasma and/or other scientific achievements, they also act as a blank slate for different kinds of weapon-based abilities. Applications *Absolute Attack/Absolute Defense: The weapons can serve as the best offensive and defense. **Cutting: The weapon is capable of cutting through anything. **Pulverization: The weapon can destroy whatever gets in the way with sheer physical strength. *Technology Manipulation: The user is able to wield and control different forms of technology. **Artificial Element Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate artificial elements as weapons. **Energy Infusion: Empower the weapon with almost any kind of energy. **Energy Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate energy forces. Variations * Digital Weaponry ** Digital Artillery * Ionic Weaponry * Nanite Weaponry ** Nanite Artillery * Orgamech Weaponry ** Orgamech Artillery * Plasma Weaponry * Technomagical Weaponry ** Technomagical Artillery * Technological Weaponry ** Technological Artillery * Vibration Weaponry ** Vibration Artillery Associations *Advanced Technology *Device Usage *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Weapon Creation *Vibroweapon Proficiency *Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Miss-use might have unwanted consequences. *May be equaled to Magic Weaponry. *May not be able to overpower Demonic or Divine Weaponry. *Users will need to study, train and respect the weapon. *The weapons may require training to use properly. Known Users Known Objects *Ring-Blades (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ascalon/Sword of Azmuth (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Tactigon (Marvel Comics) *Devices (Nanoha) *Lightsabers (Star Wars) *Cyber Weapons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) *Gaster Blasters (Undertale) *Artificial Sacred Gears (Highschool DxD) Gallery (Objects) Cartoons Ascalon.png|Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Cyber bő.png|Cyber bő (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Cyber katana.jpg|Cyber katana (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Cyber nunchaku.jpg|Cyber nunchaku (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Cyber sai.jpg|Cyber sai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Comics Ring-Blades 3D model profil image.png|Ring-Blades (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Films Lightsaber, silver hilt, blue blade.png|Lightsaber (Star Wars) Manga/Anime Seryu artillery.gif|Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) wields a set of advanced artillery called the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. Doraemon vs Gigazombie.gif|Doraemon and Gigazombie (Doraemon) wield advanced scientific weaponry from the future. Caesar clown.png|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is the leading expert on chemical weapons for biological warfare... Caesar fused with Shinokuni.PNG|... such as the Shinokuni poison gas... KX launcher.png|... and the KX Launcher with poison deadly enough to kill a Yonko. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece)'s cyborg body has an arsenal of scientific weapons such as Laser Beams... Franky_Rocket_Launcher.png|...and Rocket Launchers. Sanji Rejects Luffy.png|Germa 66 (One Piece) is an army equipped with various gadgets and advanced weaponry for scientific warfare. Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|Usopp (One Piece) is a resourceful chemist who has created diverse array of chemical pellets for long range combat. Incinerate.gif|Genos (One Punch Man) has advanced cybernetic artillery installed in his bionic body. Video Games gaaster blaster.png|Gaster Blaster (Undertale) Category:Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers